


Shards Of Crystal

by MelodyCrystel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyCrystel/pseuds/MelodyCrystel
Summary: An optional one-shot featuring G'raha Tia (post the events involving the Crystal Tower) and the Warrior of Light from "Now I Know The Truth".[WARNING][Contains SPOILERS for the MSQ of Shadowbringers 5.0]---When the Tower's gates are opened once more, G'raha Tia doesn't wake up in a future too far away from the moment he said farewell to his beloved Warrior of Light. But some things have drastically changed in his absence – and the death of a person very dear to the young heroine has more consequences for him than he could ever imagine.---*This story can be treated as an alternate ending for "Now I Know The Truth", though it's based on a prediction for Patch 5.3, Reflections In Crystal, whereby reading mentioned episode-collection isn't necessary.*
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	Shards Of Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> _(Devoted to all Raha-fans who share my enthusiasm for the NPC; written hours before and after I met the alt-character G'raha' Tia' from Zodiark with my own cat-twin from Twintania in the Labyrinth of the Ancients, on the 27th of April.)_
> 
> _This text contains, so-to-speak, my prediction for Patch 5.3 (Reflections In Crystal), although I prefer to call it an inspiration caused by the last Live Letter of the producer. Furthermore, I was considering to implement my writing here as a page in "Now I Know The Truth", but eventually decided against that idea – due to feeling uncomfortable with adding a theory which might turn out to be far away from the patch's outcome._
> 
> _That being said, have fun reading it as a standalone piece in case you're not familiar with said text-collection. (All information you need about the WoL featured in my text: Evangeline was born as a Dunesfolk Lalafell plus adopted by members of the Highwind-family, but after G'raha had sealed himself in the Crystal Tower, the events involving Orbonne Monastery triggered her decision to use a Fantasia and become a Viera before she traveled to Norvrandt.) Ciao! o/_

# Shards Of Crystal

Heavy. This body felt tense and heavy.

Apart from automatized breathing, it wouldn't follow his will unless he stubbornly focused on a single task... But resoluteness was his second name, in some measure. The scholar simply couldn't stay content with laying in this Allagan bed like a somnolent kitten for the next few minutes. There was something he needed to know--- and the earlier his brain obtained this knowledge it sought, the better his miserable heart would feel.

He forced a pair of aching eyelids to rise.

As his blurred vision would only in cumbersome manner recognize details of the magnificent ceiling above, his cat-ears noticed meanwhile a soft chuckle to his right. It was a foreign, yet somehow familiar tune. Quite similar, actually, to that one giggle he loved more than anything else...

“Slept well, G'raha Tia?”

Frowning, he bit his lips. Whoever had awoken him in this future he had been necessarily awaiting... sounded a lot like his precious companion of old. Once his dry pupils convinced him of blinking a little, the Miqo'te heard himself ask with a raspy throat: “How long... have I been unconscious...?”

A stretched exhale of his unknown guest made him twitch. By the Twelve, had G'raha's greatest fear come true – even though he was praying to see Eorzea's wonderful heroine again before she died of an old age...? Had centuries passed until this very moment...?

Damn the restricted mobility of his body, though the annoying symptoms were slowly but surely decreasing! He wanted to jump up; to leave the ancient building immediately and see for himself how everything might have changed in his absence. Instead of following the urgent impulse, he was bound to lie nearly motionless on the mattress... 

His alarm-clock-service fortunately didn't let him hunger for a response.

“Four years have passed while you were asleep.”

Oh, thank the Mothercrystal, not even a decade had passed! This was the greatest, albeit strangest novelty he could have imagined! Notwithstanding the wonderment, what his Ironworks-friends might have done to open the gates so early, these news took a huge weight from his shoulders. And even though he was a bit disappointed, that his favorite adventurer hadn't come to wake him, the outlook to embrace her soon once more filled his chest with warmth. However...

“I presume the number does rightfully confuse you, but I'll give you an explanation in time. For now, get properly awake. And eat something, while we're at it. Nobody wants a zombie-kitty who runs into each and every wall he passes. The view might be quite hilarious, yet I'd have to take care of your wounds as it's my job to babysit you in this debilitated condition. Supposedly, both of us can refrain from this option.” the woman stated; half-serious and half-amused.

It felt... admittedly frustrating to be treated like that by a stranger. In spite of the way he had been before getting to know his great idol... Despite his former, stupid childishness... the Miqo'te had become – thanks to Hydaelyn's champion – a man who welcomed a pinch politeness. Therefore, he wouldn't accept how this unknown person made fun of him.

Reflexively pouting, G'raha lectured muted: “I'm a student of Baldesion... as well as the guardian of this Crystal Tower... but NOT a little boy who needs to be patronized. I don't know who taught you these disrespectful manners... yet I doubt, that in short four years the whole world has lost its sense of---”

He happened to move his head slightly to behold his guest. But seeing her now astonished him.

A Viera. A real, living Viera knelt next to him on the ground. G'raha had heard stories about them, yet never seen one of these rabbit-people with his very own eyes... Her presence seemed kind of surreal to him, as she wore traditional magician-clothes common for Gridania's strongest Conjurers like E-Sumi-Yan. The girl could easily have been a small Elezen – if there weren't these long, fluffy ears on her shock of hair.

Coughing, he awkwardly tried to save his dignity, which made her chuckle once more. Although the scholar refused to look into her eyes--- refused to be attracted by anybody else but his valued Warrior of Light, he had to silently admit, that his cheeky guest was very pretty. Caramel-colored skin – and extremely long, rose-colored hair... Strands which fell parted like a common fishtail and reached the insides of her knees when she stood unperturbed up. Hair... which framed her curvy body underneath the cuddly fabric perfectly.

If he had been in one of his... 'restless phases', then he probably would have tried his best to impress her. On the other hand... All that kept him from flirting in this very instant, to be honest, were his hungover body, injured pride and the loyalty towards his secret feelings for the beloved Dunesfolk.

G'raha realized he was gawking when she questioned with a coy smile: “You were saying something, not-a-little-boy...?” Pulling in his underlip, he watched as she minimal bent over his head. The Viera held a tasty-looking, full sandwich directly over his nose, but it were her feminine curves right under this dark robe which nearly made him drool... His tongue flicked between twitchy teeth before he muttered: “Could you PLEASE... withdraw a little bit from me? If you want me to eat something... then let me some space to sit up.”

Quietly laughing, she dropped the sandwich on his lap like a fragile object. “There you go, oh great guardian.” his guest softly trilled. Actually mocking him. Heavens... What a nuisance of a temptation had his destiny sent G'raha to wake him from his slumber... Afterwards, the girl folded her arms behind the hips and leaned backwards. “Thank you.” the Miqo'te grumbled and slowly kept true to his own words.

The stiff spine ached and protested; his head felt like being stuffed with stones, yet he sat up to grab the generously arranged food. Huh, this was... familiar. His treasured Lalafell, too, would always make sure that he took care of his otherwise abandoned digestion...

Albeit he needed a bugging while to chew down each delicious bite, it surprised him how quiet the impertinent Viera could be. She simply stood there – patiently watching him. A gentle grin rested on her lips while her body slowly swayed from left to right, backwards and then started the motion once again without the tiniest sign of hectic. Narrowing his lids, the man coerced himself to look away from the hypnotic rhythm.

There was already a girl with such habits who clouded his mind. Getting distracted by a foreign magician was the last thing he needed. Though... It was kind of impolite from his own accord to snub somebody who was here to support him. In that point, he had to reprimand himself.

When he had consumed the savory sandwich, G'raha couldn't help but snort. His gaze was glued to his feet while the hesitant words left his mouth: “Your gesture was well-considered. I... have to apologize in case you find my behaviour harsh. I'm just not in the mood for... little hoaxes. There's someone I urgently need to see again, but with this drowsy body of mine... it's very difficult to even eat something or let alone get up.”

The stranger hummed comprehension and returned to her kneeling position next to him.

“I suppose you still have to entirely grasp, that your biggest nightmare won't become reality, hm? But I think the person you're talking about... isn't that far away from you.” her tender voice made his ears wiggle in approval.

But his instincts didn't react with similar contentment when the Viera placed one moment later her right hand onto his own. “H-Hey! What are you---” he barked, yet was left speechless when warm, healing aether flowed from her palm into the back of his hand. This very specific energy was... VERY familiar to him.

Panic-fueled, he sought for her face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odd-colored irises met his glare.

One green like a leaf and the other red like a rose. These eyes mirrored his own, lost Heterochromia.

His back shuddered when he drank in the affectionate expression the girl gave him. Cat-ears sorely pressed into his hair. With lashing movements, his tail nervously curled behind him as he beheld a compassionate smile that reminded him way too much of HER... … Was his brain fooling him...? He must still be asleep, right? The girl who had always worn cloth-rabbit-ears hadn't magically turned into---

“I'm sorry for leading you on a merry chase. This wasn't very nice of me, to be honest... But I didn't know how else I should have approached you with this body granted by a potion called Fantasia. I couldn't have woken you up with an appearance you definitely don't expect. Couldn't simply shout a 'Four years of sleeping aren't good for your health either, you stupid Tia!' or something like that...” she quietly chuckled.

G'raha widened the appalled scarlet-eyes.

“W-What have you just uttered...?” the over-strained Miqo'te whispered. He hid his mouth behind a trembling left hand; clenching the other under her cautious grip. The Viera sighed and caressed his skin--- such familiar gesture was something he expected from small, rather fair-skinned fingers, yet it wasn't a doll-like girl who touched him now...

Discomposure minimally loosened its grip around him, so G'raha's ears straightened due to him watching sadness in her eyes that strongly contradicted the amusement on her lips.

“Hopeless idiot.” ,she endearingly murmured, “I guess you would dream of me waking you gently up; being the tiny Lalafell you have been used to. I can even imagine you could have accepted an old Mrs. Highwind or whatever family-name I would bear then... as long as YOUR Bun-Bun had been there. But... Apparently, it took many adventures of mine to give me the chance to meet you again after all this time--- One of these adventures... has changed me even more than the Fantasia which altered my potato-physique... Your... 'chubby tiny fairy without wings' would probably have lost said limbs in case she had ever been born with these.”

“Evangeline...?” he breathed; not daring to look away from these odd-colored eyes. They lit up when he pronounced her name – just like wet gems in the sunlight. She suppressed tears... that threatened to fall once the charade came to an end now...

“If you allow me so... I'd like to tell you a story, Tia.”

Without paying much attention to it, his left arm shook vehement as he slowly moved it over to the girl. Nevertheless, G'raha's fingers touched her cheek careful like one would take hold of breakable glass. Clearly recognizing the smoothness of her skin, Baldesion's student aspirated: “I will always listen... to everything you want to tell me... You need to know, that I... have yearned with all my heart to return to you, so... it's more than the least I can do. Th-Therefore... What is your tale about?”

A melancholic smirk crossed her mien. It vanished while she spoke: “It's the story of a man whom I fell in love with.”

These words caused his muscles to twitch, but the Miqo'te forbid himself to show his dismay otherwise. Of course... Of course... something like that had happened. Of course she had found in the meantime someone who deserved her heart... He must have been worried, truth be told, if such lovely girl with a strong mind hadn't caught herself a good boy in four long years. But...

The gloom in her gaze made him concerned. Something had happened to Evangeline's darling.

“What kind of guy... is he?” the scholar wondered; unsure about his choice of words being the right idea.

Evangeline deeply inhaled before she continued: “A sacrificially leader who was willing to save our world, the First Shard and me at the cost of his own life. Even though fate prevented him from pulling his plan through, it would later occur that all the strains combined took a heavy toll on his body. With his last energy-reserves, he made up for a mistake that weighed a lot on his shoulders, but then his corpus would ultimately cave. I had tried to prevent him from this undertaking, yet was in the end forced to helplessly watch his last benefaction. ... Afterwards, he... died in my arms.”

Drops of saltwater trickled down her cheeks while she audibly suppressed a sob. They reached his fingers and left a burning sensation on him...

G'raha beheld the Warrior of Light with an aching heart--- his impulse to embrace Evangeline so strong, that it tore at his conscience. When he was honest with himself, he probably wouldn't have cared for any consequences – if she had still been his little Lalafell-friend. But... As she was now an embodiment of the glorification he had mentally put onto a pedestal... As she was now in love with someone who obviously meant everything to her...

“Will you... share his name with me?” the Miqo'te casually asked, since he didn't know what else to say.

Her initial response was a smile drenched in pain. Then, she whispered a word so quiet he believed his ears must have misheard, thus he softly urged her: “Can you repeat your answer, please? I'm... apparently half-deaf, haha...”

The girl blinked; a sentiment overtook her expression which confused him a lot. It looked very much like... she was beholding somebody whom she cherished yet wasn't allowed to tell the nature of her sympathy. Like she would look at the forbidden love of her life...

This time, he understood her reply, but couldn't believe it: “Yours. He wore your name.”

Bewildered, G'raha lightly shook his head. “I-I don't understand... W-What do you mean...?” More tears glided over her cheeks; his hand anxiously slipped away from the drops – from her face – and clawed uncontrollable into the mattress. But even though he was afraid to have lost his sanity, the Miqo'te desperately replied to the way her right hand held his own. He answered the firm grip. Once he did that, she intertwined their fingers--- his heart stuttered at the very feeling before it accelerated with agitation.

“The man who was known as the Crystal Exarch on the First Shard... was a future version of yours. This G'raha Tia had been awoken in a world where... the Eighth Umbral Calamity had occured. Almost destroyed by a deadly poison, the world was an earthly hell. Yet... With the help of Cid's successors... he found a way to travel back in time as well as to the First. A way to stay alive until his goal would be reached – until he would prevent the disaster from ever happening. The reason for his decision was...”

She trailed off; avoiding the scholar's gaze. But G'raha immediately knew, which motive a future version of him would have to make the impossible possible. “You. Because your life wouldn't have been save otherwise...” he dolorously whispered. Evangeline nodded and gave a loud sob.

Aah... So the cat was out of the back... His emotions weren't a secret anymore...

“I didn't knew for a long time, that he was a future version of yours.” ,she mumbled doleful, “I fell for him, while he hid himself under a wide cowl and stubbornly tried to not let me realize his identity. He pressured me so often to understand, that he was an old man from Norvrandt, who was only still alive because of a connection to the Tower. Yet, there were little things making me wish he could be an alternate version of yours from this other world... These feelings eventually made me hope for the most unbelievable thing... And then, his plan got uncovered – just like his face. At this point, my friends and I fought harder than ever before to help him, thus he didn't sacrifice himself at that time. But whatever happiness I thought we would share after everything was over...”

She put the left hand onto her eyes; crying now like a little girl.

“When his body refused more and more to continue its existence... the Crystal Exarch made the decision to bring those safely home who he had brought incomplete to the First. I couldn't stop him... He wanted to make absolutely sure, that they wouldn't die because of his failure, thus he exchanged his remaining hours for their future.”

Oh, how much all of this hurt... How could destiny be so cruel...? Weren't the two of them allowed to simply live with the person they loved? At least Evangeline... Why had she been forced to lose the one person, to whom her heart belonged, just like that? Just why...? Baldesion's student had sealed himself knowing full well, that he couldn't have her, but if fate had decided to make a future version of his the person she desired, nothing and no one had the right to take that away from her...!

Pushing own tears from his face, G'raha stated: “I'm... I'm sorry you had to endure so much pain... It must be very difficult to... wake me up as I surely bear the face of your Exarch... S-Speaking about it, I presume my wake-up-service was a request of his...? At least I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest, if he had asked you to open the Crystal Tower in this altered timeline with a technique he as an experienced guardian must know...”

She let him look into the teary eyes. Her free hand hesitantly contacted his right shoulder, while the one connected with his squeezed him tightly. “Yes... Your future self gave me a device which enabled me to unlock the Tower. We will most likely need your help when we fight against Garlemald as well as the Ascians, so the Exarch was convinced that you can partly follow his footsteps and continue the fight for our worlds. Although his priority-intention was probably... that I can keep at least the part of his existence... which I learned to call a friend long before I became a Viera.”

Gulping, G'raha cupped Evangeline's right hand with both palms.

“I... I'm aware I can't replace the man you love...” ,his voice trembled while the lids were squinted in anguish, “And I won't beg for anything else than friendship... B-But... I really want to be there for you. So if there's anything I could do to ease the pain...”

A soft tune came from her. It was a hummed negation, but for an odd reason it sounded kind of relieved.

Opening perplexed eyes, the Miqo'te beheld the girl's embarrassed smile plus darkened cheeks. She looked very cute and indescribably lovely this way... Flustered, he fumbled for words: “D-Don't be modest! Y-You can ask for every favor! I'm n-not going to deny whatever assistance you m-may need to continue your adventure! Think of me as your loyal servant, if it h-helps you to overcome y-your loss! I-I'm fully at your serv---” “You really cannot understand it on your own, don't you?” she lowly cut him short with a resemblance of frustration.

G'raha mewled when she suddenly pulled her hand out of his hold. For a second, he was worried she would slap him right across the jaw, but what followed scared--- astonished him even more. She snatched his face. Pulled it to hers.

And pressed the lips onto his mouth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It felt... good. Great. Fantastic.

This was all he ever had dreamed about. All he yearned for yet had been too unsettled to ask for. Overtaken by the yearning to be Evangeline's one and only, he desperately answered the kiss. A firework started in his dizzy head when she pushed further--- her tongue plunged deep into his mouth and dominated his own. When she let way too early go of him, he already panted like a teenager – and was most probably red like a beet.

A timid smirk temporarily crept over the corners of her mouth as she beheld him now. Was he really such an amusing view to look at...? On a second thought, when he reacted like a shy virgin, surely she was tempted to chuckle... Anyways... Though she was still in tears, Evangeline gently massaged his cheeks and jaw. Her sadness visibly reappeared, yet she wouldn't let go of him. Rather, the opposite happened.

G'raha tensed when she slid onto the bed. Not the mattress per se, actually, but his lap. Such gesture should be common for the two of them in times she had been a Lalafell, but now she definitely didn't resemble a plushie at all. With this feminine form, he got bashful to have the idol so close... His hands trembled when he dared to support her back.

“I do not only love the Crystal Exarch alias the aged G'raha I met in Norvrandt. My heart has also been stolen by the childish boy who happened to read books with me and to diss me for the most stupid things.” she bluntly told him and affectionately let her hands wander to his neck. Before he had completely grasped her words, the Warrior entangled him with shaking arms and pressed her body against him. “I wanted to do this when you would wake up again.” ,she whispered on his right shoulder, “This was all I ever wanted... Tell you, what you mean to me, and resolutely hope, that you wouldn't... once again make fun of me little Lalafell...”

Gasping, the Miqo'te uncontrollably shivered to have this knowledge settle into his mind. She... She loved him. Evangeline loved him...!

Eyes wide, G'raha sobbed: “I-I'm sorry for all the bad jokes I made these four years ago... It's my fault that you didn't find the courage to tell me the truth. With all my obsession for my ancestors' history and the Crystal Tower, I have closed the eyes in front of the greatest wonder I have ever seen... And when I understood this, the damage had already been done, so that I couldn't find a moment to be honest with you. All that was left were my desperate tries to lighten up your mood plus my useless wish to be not bound to this unalterable heritage of mine... In the end, I was forced to abandon these feelings for your sake as well as our world, but not even the Twelve can fathom how much my heart was bleeding to shut these gates and sacrifice all the time I could have spent with you...”

She squeezed him. It was comforting, yet something about it felt unpleasant. There was a poking sensation on his chest, which he doubted could have been caused by the girl's very bones. “Ouch... Do you wear a necklace or something like that underneath your robe...?” he sheepishly murmured and caressed her back; a little bit courageous in his touch to palpate her spine.

Evangeline withdrew minimal from him. Her eyes were still wet – he definitely needed to do something about it – although she made a slightly surprised face. “Apologies, I forgot it's much harder than it looks like...” the Viera murmured before her right hand slipped from his nape in order to grab something between her robe and front.

G'raha blushed to see for a moment her full décolleté, yet got distracted when her fingers reappeared with a small pendant in their hold. Shaped like an opened book, he immediately knew this piece of jewellery had been made by her, since Evangeline was a lot into crafting plus definitely possessed essential talent. The material her pendant was made of, though, made him skeptical.

“This isn't an ordinary crystal, correct? Something about it feels... pretty off.” the scholar concluded. His idol nodded tired: “You're right... These are the very last... tears... which the Exarch would shed before he died in my arms. When his body dissolved into aether... the drops crystallized and remained in my possession. I wanted to keep them close to me, so I gave them this form and wear them since that moment on my necklace. … I bet you find my trait macabre.”

Shaking his head, the Miqo'te declared: “That's not what I think. If anything, I am startled why I feel so strange when I look at these rearranged crystal-shards. It's almost as if I would jump head over heels from waking state to a dream or vice versa.” She watched him with sorrowful eyes, but didn't stop G'raha from cautiously touching the tiny object.

He gasped for air as an unwordly whistling noise filled his mind for a short instant. But then...

'P-Please, bring him the Auracite...' ,a scarily familiar voice that possessed the pacing of a Methuselah spoke with great struggle, 'I know he will seek for answers... and I owe him an explanation to everything that has happened between you and me... It's the least I can do when my responsibilities are passed down to him... So I b-beg you... Let him have these memories... D-Don't.. deny him to close the gap between the two of you... It's not only him who needs this... … Evangeline... I want you, my beloved idol, to be happy... This is all I... wish for...'

Squinting the right eye, G'raha held the responding temple as a sudden wave of headache struck him.

“What was that all about...? I-I don't understand... Someone spoke to you, but... What did he mean? Memories...? Auracite...?! And who will seek for answers...?”

The Miqo'te heard Evangeline sigh.

When she leaned back onto his shoulder, the precious idol murmured: “Sounds like his tears have kind of remembered the very last moment the Crystal Exarch had left... … You need to know, that he was using Auracites to bring those people back to the Source who he had only summoned in ghostly condition. Without my knowledge, he had copied his own memories into one of these stones... In his final hour, he put the object into my hands and implored me to bring it to you. Your other self was convinced... that it wouldn't be fair to hide anything from you. Especially, when he asks you without an alternative on your end... to continue his duty as a protector of our worlds, he declared, then no secrets were allowed.”

Although her words left a calm impression, she definitely didn't carry this sentiment in her heart.

Evangeline's hands slipped onto his chest; fingers clenching on the red fabric. The sound of her gritting teeth caused goosebumps all over the Miqo'te's body... It hurt him when she started to shudder in unrestrained manner, so his arms reflexively held the girl tight as he could without harming her. But the ill feeling, that his emotional crutch for her wouldn't be enough, didn't let go of G'raha's strained brain.

“That's... quite mind-boggling...” ,Baldesion's student uttered, “I hardly can imagine, how heavy this burden must be which he and you carried... I'm admittedly indignant to hear, that this other me would rope you in for his schemes to bring his wisdom to me.” The girl suddenly sobbed with a pitiful noise. “W-What's wrong? Have I... said something I better shouldn't have voiced...?!” the perplexed scholar questioned helpless. In response, Evangeline hid her face under his chin.

He felt countless tears on his neck when she explained: “If I give you the Auracite... you'll know everything. But the memories... will make you despise yourself even more. And they will most probably... make you hate the Exarch.” Inhaling, she added almost inaudible: “I don't want that... I cannot stand it any longer, how the man I love condemns himself or his decisions...”

Frowning, the Miqo'te placed his right hand onto her head. “I suppose a fool can't simply stop being a fool...” ,he mumbled, “However, I believe this other version of mine had good reasons for doing whatever he has done. Perhaps he gambled too much – I, at least, would definitely take risks if necessary – yet I'm convinced he was always having your and the worlds' sake in mind.”

“But if such risk involved gambling with my gift as Hydaelyn's Warrior? Could you stay neutral in case your future version had built his plan to save the worlds entirely on my abilities?” the Viera quietly wanted to know. Hesitating to decide for an immediate answer, G'raha affectionately caressed her shock of hair.

Partly, he wanted to instantly negate, to be honest. Since the bare imagination, how someone dared to play with her life, made him furious... Yet... He didn't know the exact details, whereby it was difficult to judge another person – even, when it was about his future self. There were motives and situations he couldn't comprehend as long as he didn't see the entire picture as clear as she did.

Slowly leaning backwards, he made the two of them lay down on the Allagan bed.

Evangeline glanced at him with expectant eyes, although she shifted further onto his chest instead of sinking into the cushions. Like this she rested on her left side; occupying him as if he was her personal mattress. Amused by her stoic expression, G'raha placed a loving kiss onto her forehead. “I promise I won't punish myself for whatever this other Tia has done.” ,the scholar aspirated, “Please have faith in me, that I can endure every burden as long as it's for you. … My heroine, I love you with every fiber of my existence, so I beg you not to falter. Everything will be alright when you just believe in me.”

More tears left her eyes--- How many had she already shed because of him...? The Warrior nodded afterwards like a frightened child; lids forcefully shut and another sob kept muted. G'raha caressed her then as soothing as he could... and quietly sang 'Eternal Wind' like he had done at her very request when they said their farewells four years ago.

She listened without protest to him; gradually relaxing in his embrace. Once the last note had left his mouth, Evangeline haltingly put the hands into her robe's large pocket and pulled an object wrapped in cotton-cloth out.

Uncovering the Auracite close to her collarbone, she pressed the white crystal afterwards against the crook of her neck. Like one would do to keep something very precious save...

“This is... all that's left of his soul. I beseech you... to take good care of it. … Albeit I ask you to not change yourself because you feel pressured to do so... I simultaneously hope you can make decisions based on the great knowledge the Crystal Exarch had gathered. … To be honest, I guess he... was wishing to somehow meet you one day, so this here is the closest thing possible to fulfill his request.”

The girl softly moved her lips against the stone – kissing it for a short jiffy – before she slowly handed the Auracite over to a thoughtful Miqo'te-scholar. As the object started to glow in his grip, G'raha inhaled extensive and whispered: “No matter what might happen from now on... I'm indescribably grateful... that you came to wake me up. I'm so, so grateful, that you... protected me from living through this horrible future my other self might have witness.”

Now it was his time to shed tears under her very attentive gaze... as the memories of being awoken two-hundred years later as well as despairing because of Evangeline's original death unfolded right in the middle of his mind.

… … …

When all of it was over... When he had seen every single recollection...

With shaking hands, G'raha Tia gently cupped her face and brought it to his own; forehead on forehead. Still having saltwater in his eyes, the smiling man mumbled notwithstanding: “Just as I promised... I don't hate him. I also don't want to strangle myself more than I already felt like doing. But I must admit... that I definitely wouldn't mind kicking his butt after it took him so hilariously long to comprehend your feelings. For an old man, the Exarch was alarmingly naive.”

Evangeline chuckled embarrassed – visibly eased thanks to his opinion – thus he took this as an involuntarily invitation to shower her with his affections. While his fingers softly brushed over her cheeks, the precious girl granted him a beautiful smile. “You yourself were alarmingly blind, Tia. I wonder why you silly blockhead couldn't grasp... that I'm hopelessly in love with you.” Partly shy, partly relieved he laughed in a low pitch; smiling like a fool when she added: “I love you, G'raha Tia.”

It felt absolutely right... when his lips found hers in a long, intimate kiss.


End file.
